


Moving target

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tony Stark riling people up like the little shit he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Steve Rogers has a crush on a shooting instructor and finds himself agreeing to very stupid ideas.





	Moving target

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}

Steve Rogers liked Thursdays. If there was no mission looming in the air, they were just like any other day in many ways - he’d wake up, go for a run with Sam, work out with Natasha, have breakfast with Bucky and then work on reports in his office. The reason that made Thursdays so special in comparison to all other days though, was a certain shooting instructor, whose class for beginner recruits was scheduled every Thursday between two and four in the afternoon. 

Now, he himself was no beginner, that’s for sure, at least not when it came to shooting. Dealing with a crush and trying to get her attention - that was new and uncharted territory. He had tried to get some vague advice from Sam and Natasha, but they weren’t all that helpful. 

Normally, Steve would refrain from calling guns sexy, like Natasha and Bucky often did. But there was something about the sharp-tongued instructor and the way your hands surely gripped any weapon you chose, that suddenly made guns seem very _very _attractive. Or maybe that was just you - either way, every Thursday, without fail, Steve would find himself in the viewing sector of the shooting range, closely observing the lessons he definitely did not need.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t as subtle about it as he would like to be, and sometimes a few of his fellow Avengers would join him in the viewing sector, obviously sitting there only to annoy and poke fun at him. Today it was Tony, who somehow managed to dig himself out of his lab and was already sitting on the bench, scrolling through his phone and sipping on a smoothie, when Steve walked in, tablet in one hand a coffee cup in the other.

“Captain.”

“Tony." 

They greeted each other coldly, both pretending not to be there for the exact reasons they were there. Steve to observe his favourite instructor be badass, and Tony to make as much fun of him as possible.

Steve took his usual seat in the middle and quickly spotted you as you paced up and down the room, explaining something to the recruits and making sure they all had their equipment ready. The schedule schedule on the door claimed it was moving target training today, which would explain the remote you were twirling in your hand while talking.

By the time you moved on to demonstrating your skills on an automated target, much to Steve’s agony, Clint, Natasha and Bucky had joined him and Tony on the bench. No one said anything, which was all the more worrying and he was a bit upset that despite all of them having a personalised smoothie in hand, no one brought him one. Some team they are.

"Don’t you bunch have jobs to do?” Your voice filled the otherwise silent viewing room, and Steve spotted you by the intercom at the other end of the shooting range, a brow lifted in annoyance.

Tony, who was the closest to the communication panel, pressed the appropriate button, clearing his throat before speaking. “We happen to have a day off.”

“I’m pretty sure you all know how to shoot, so what are you doing here?” You rested your hand on your hip and Steve could tell you were getting more annoyed with every minute.

“Never too late to learn new tricks.” Tony grinned at you through the bullet-proof glass.

Steve could see you huff in frustration. “If you lot need to learn tricks from a level one shooting training, then gods help us all.” You slammed the handset back in its place.

Steve wondered if it was the extra audience that annoyed you so much. Usually you were completely professional, he’d even go as far as say friendly, when it was just him there.

The lesson went on smoothly, until a few of the recruits started majorly messing up - shooting the wrong targets, one person managed to shoot directly at the mechanism that moved the target plates around. Your irritation was constantly growing, the last straw being one of the recruits somehow shooting at the bullet-proof glass dividing the range from the room full of bored Avengers.

“Okay, stop, stop!” You switched the targets off. “You guys are a mess. A complete disaster.” You scolded the recruits, some of them looking at their feet in shame, others looking anywhere else but your fiery gaze.

Before you could continue with your lecture, the intercom rang and you looked straight at Tony Stark who was grinning and waving at you. 

You stomped over to the device and answered it impatiently. “What?”

“I have a suggestion.” His voice was way too cheery for your liking.

“No.” You slammed the device off, but before you could even make take a step away from it, it rang again, making you growl in anger. “What is it, Stark?!”

“Seeing as your students over there will have to deal with real opponents, we, as the Avengers, suggest you use a real moving target." 

"Absolutely fucking not, Stark. Stay where you are or go away and let me work.” You’ve had it with that team of clowns. Sure, they did some amazing work out in the field, saved the world multiple times, but they were still clowns. You didn’t mind Rogers, he seemed quite nice, but the rest of them really struck a certain nerve every time they showed up for your class.

“A real, unpredictable target would provide a unique learning experience that no automated program ever could.” Stark continued, as if you haven’t even spoken. Well if he was so eager to be shot at, so be it. Maybe you’ll teach him a lesson and he’ll let you do your job without the snark.

You leaned your shoulder against the wall and watched the various expressions on the Avengers’ faces. Tony, of course, looked like a kid in a toy store, Steve next to him looked so uncomfortable, you were surprised he was still there. The rest looked like they were having the time of their life, slurping on smoothies and watching the mess in front of them. You couldn’t wait for this session to be over.

You clenched your jaw, because you really hated to give in to Stark’s ideas. “Fine. Wanna get shot at, you’ll get shot at.”

“Oh no, darling, I didn’t mean myself.” Tony laughed that annoying laugh you knew meant trouble. “I was thinking more blond.” He grinned at Steve, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Come on, Rogers, show the youngsters how it’s done.”

“You suggested it, you should do it, Stark.” You hissed in the handset. It was one thing shooting at an annoying ass clad in a nearly indestructible suit and it was something else completely to shoot at the one person on that team whom you actually liked and who _didn’t have a nearly indestructible suit_.

“Go on, Rogers, it’s gonna be fun!” You heard Agent Romanoff yell on the other side of the line, followed by loud cheers from the others.

The cheering only got louder when Steve, with a resigned sigh, stood up and stepped closer to the intercom. Tony pushed the button for him with a big, satisfied and downright evil grin on his face and nodded for him to speak. “I’ll just go get my shield.”

You shot him a thumbs up, switched the intercom off and instructed the recruits to put their guns back, but keep the ear defenders on, and step back into the furthest corner of the range. There was no way in hell you would risk any of them shooting at a living person when they didn’t have a grasp on moving targets yet, so you’d have to do it yourself. You moved all the automated targets back in their slots, prepared your gun, and took a spot in the middle of the range just as Steve walked in through the door behind you.

“You don’t have to listen to Tony’s bullshit ideas, you know.” You murmured when he walked over to you.

“I know. But Nat is right, this might be fun.” He shrugged as if you weren’t about to_ literally shoot him._

“You have a weird definition of fun, but I’m not gonna question your sanity. Now go make your team proud, Captain.” You nodded towards the empty hall in front of you and pulled your defenders back on.

He gave you one last smile and moved to the middle of the room, got in position and held his shield in front of him, shielding his body from you.

You decided to take the bright white star in the middle as your target and smirked at him. “Make it a challenge, Rogers.”

You didn’t expect just how fast the man could be. Considering what a mass of muscle he was, you didn’t think he’s move around more swiftly than the automated targets, occasionally ducking, jumping, changing the distance between you and even pushing himself into backflips like the show-off he obviously was. Seemed like he was having a great time too, judging by the cocky grin and the glint in his eyes.

The first few shots you had missed and it only riled you up even more. He was obviously making it easy for you though, repeating some moves so you could get used to them. Refusing to give up, you aimed in the middle of the star and by the time you ran out of bullets, there were a couple of decent dents in the spots you had favoured.

Despite not having moved an inch from your spot, you were just as breathless as Steve, who was examining the damage you had done to his shield. You pulled your safety gear off and put the gun down, trying very hard to ignore how glorious Steve looked, now that he was slowly walking closer to you, a few droplets of sweat dripping from his mussed hair down to his temples. As you put your gear back in its place, you noticed your recruits stood stiff as sticks, pale with shock. Maybe shooting a person in front of them so early in the program was not a good idea, but they should get used to it at some point anyway. The Avengers were losing their minds, giving you a standing ovation in the viewing section, and you were glad it was soundproof as well.

“Dismissed.” You barked at the recruits, who quickly vacated the room, the Avengers following them on the other side of the glass.

“Uh… That was…” You heard Steve stutter behind you, his still breathless voice giving you some kind of feeling deep in your chest.

But you weren’t going to let him have it that easy. “Awesome? Badass? Sexy?” 

“Uhhh…. all that.” He put the shield down, eyeing the dents worriedly.

“Why thank you, Captain. You weren’t the worst target either.” You snickered at his shy demeanor. How could he be shy after all _that_?

“Right, uh… Would you like to have dinner with me?” The switch was so sudden, it almost gave you whiplash and you stared at him in shock. “You don’t have to say yes! I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked like that. Just forget I said anything.”

“No, I’m just surprised that you dropped the shy act so suddenly. I’d love to have dinner with you.” You tried to sound nonchalant, but it was hard to hide the fact that you’ve wanted him to ask you out for _months _now.

“Tonight?”

“I finish at 4 pm. Pick me up at six?”

“Sounds great.” He gave you the most dazzling smile you had ever seen and it took all your self control not to jump in his arms right then and there.

He was smiling like a fool the entire time you were exchanging phone numbers and you thought, to hell with it, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. His whole face covered in a bright pink blush, because perhaps you let your lips linger on his cheek a bit longer than necessary.

Once you stepped away, you playfully punched his arm. “Now get out of here.”

“Yes ma’am.” With a mock salute and still that dumb grin on his face, he picked up his shield and left, shooting you one last glance before disappearing out the door.

“You like being shot at, don’t you?” Tony’s voice startled Steve so much he dropped the shield on the corridor floor. It fell with a loud _clang_, right at the annoying man’s feet.

“Be quiet Tony.” Steve grumbled, lifted the shield and picked up his speed towards the elevators, hoping that Stark’s short legs won’t be able to keep up with him.

Tony’s loud voice kept up just fine, unfortunately for Steve. “Ya know, dad once told me a story of how Carter shot at you and then you two kissed and all. Didn’t peg you for a kinky guy, Rogers!” He yelled, just as the elevator doors were closing.

“SILENCE, TONY.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the scene in CA:TFA where Peggy shoots at Steve. It be like that sometimes.


End file.
